teamtimetraveladventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Friend are Doctor Feo
Notes This story is for Drama story book even from Doctor Whooves of Celestia Radio, For as story of pictures and drawings. Actors Narrator. 6 Parts Doctor 10Th, Phineas, Ferb, Slitheen, Lawacen and Dr Doofenshmitz. 4 Parts Isabella, Candace, Linda and Stacy. 8 Parts Major, Carl, Davros Past, Cyberman Past, Daleks Past, Dalek Emepror Past,The Master Past and Sontrian Past. Act 1 Narrator: In time of the TARDIS everyone knows his alone but his adventures has come to begins, from inside the TARDIS he turn the controls and the buttons. Doctor 10Th: Will what on next now girl 3000 A.D. Are may is 20 B.C anything is anywhere. He click the switch and suddenly a bang and sparked on controls Doctor 10Th: Oh No the control, don't do this girl is breaking someone is taking us but who?. Narrator: The TARDIS It sparked again and rumbling of fire. Doctor 10Th: Allen J! (Screamed aloud) Mix Theme Doctor Who meet Phineas and Ferb with (Doctor Who Theme Tune 2012 Rock Mix Extended Youtube) Narrator: Before the TARDIS is about to crash a strange dimension universe some of aliens are something is, as that a really different you should remember that one the place call tri-state area from of cartoon house Phineas and Ferb just outside on this tree, before there Phineas and his half Brother and even his big sister Candace most of that when in charge and they there parents and there is Mum Linda Flynn and there step father Lawrence Fletcher. Narrator: Before I told you they have pet Platypus name Perry looks as green. Phineas: Ferb we are sit in here, Ferb I know we coming today. Narrator: As they for has come there will be come back home. Linda: Well be home here Candace for your brothers. Phineas: Even our memories, Ferb, I know what going do today Candace: Mum If everything got wrong is worst for I busted them my brothers. Linda: If that going worst will fine you in charge. Candace: Yes!. She ran to tell her brothers because she in charge. Candace: Mum and Dad put me in charge and that’s, what you doing. Phineas: We are doing things of my Ideas. Candace: I'm watching you, all you. Narrator: She back to house and look at them of window. Phineas: Ferb this is going to be the best summer ever, Hey wares Perry. Narrator: Before Perry walked alone he suddenly a great sound came of nowhere, The TARDIS landed of flashed it have appeared on DX of Disney, and great grey smoked from the door and then he open to come out. Doctor 10Th: Oh dear girl that a terrible smoke of it fire of sparked damage (Cough). Narrator: The Doctor Look at the places very weird universe and looks different before doctor he locked and walked. Doctor 10Th: Were are we, this is not like planet are years maybe, man look like a cartoons weird, what are we, Oh platypus what's is doing here. Doctor 10Th: Hello, what that a Platypus what you doing here. Phineas: Ah there you are Perry, thank you found our pet Platypus, and who you are. Doctor 10Th: I am The Doctor. Phineas: And other of last names is the Doctor. Doctor 10Th: Just the Doctor, for the names is no just as the Doctor. Narrator: And they all know this guy is weird man but no is he was a Time Lord as Alien. Phineas: Oh well nice to meet you Doctor I'm Phineas and this my half brother Ferb. Ferb: Just Ferb if you please that name. Isabella: Hey Phineas, Whatcha doing. Narrator: Isabella come form vents door. Phineas: Hey Isabella we making a computer memories what kind of it. Isabella: Oh yeah I wonder my memories I can remember good times. Doctor 10Th: Maybe you thing is dangerous here for electricity of there minds. Narrator: They all know this is very dangerous today and now perry is up to something know Doctor, maybe his working evil idea from Dr. Doofenshmitz, even he hasn’t four fingers just three fingers and one thumb. Isabella: Who's that guy. Phineas: Isabella meet the Doctor. Doctor 10Th: Hi There (British sound even Scotland). Isabella: Hey Ferb his sounds like his British. Narrator: He was British they all surprised. Doctor 10Th: Yes I am British and Ferb is British too, yes. Ferb: Hey wares Perry. Narrator: He was gone. Doctor 10Th: You building Computer memories and I look to find him. Phineas: Okay then we put some parts. Narrator: He search for him. Doctor 10Th: Here Perry Perry, Here Perry Perry, I come to find, come out come out ware ever you are. Act 2 Candace: What are doing. Doctor 10Th: Looking for Perry to find him. Candace: Yeah I'm asking you I don't know who are you. Narrator: He going to say one last time. Doctor 10Th: I talked to them when I meet the boys and her. Candace: That's my brothers, Now tell me who are you. Narrator: Twice she said. Doctor 10Th: I am the Doctor twice again to your brothers, now will you excuse me I had to find him. Narrator: Then so he walked to find him once again. Candace: What a weird guy. Stacy: Hey Candace. Narrator: Study came. Candace: Oh hey Study, I can't stand it that weird guy What ever Doctor is. Narrator: She thinks. Stacy: Well should you watch your brothers. Candace: Oh your right let's find what they are doing. Narrator: They ran to find out what are doing. Doctor 10Th: Perry ware are you opp WAR! (scream). Narrator: Perry got him then take him in his secret agent places, before he was were a hat. Doctor 10Th: Wow that was weird. Narrator: He was in Agent Bass when Perry open the door, and Major came to morning him. Major: A morning Agent P and what is he doing. Doctor 10Th: We I'll tell you, first that platypus hold me to the door. Narrator: Major know its that he don't know of name. Major: A sorry what is your name. Doctor 10Th: I'm the Doctor four times I said it. Major: The Doctor, your under a rest now. Doctor 10Th: No, No, No Sir why you rest me. Major: Because you the Doctors are working evil like Dr. Doofenshmitz. Narrator: He saw the picture. Doctor 10Th: The Picture's makes small. Narrator: The Doctor is not working for him from evil, Major code it wrong. Doctor 10Th: Now see sir I'm not ev. Major: you will call me Major of that. Doctor 10Th: Right, anywhere I'm saying I am not evil that picture. Carl: You know his right that photo picture it. Major: Carl not now of that. Carl: All right boss. Major: Anyways take him and good luck Agent P and don't disappointed me (Cough). (Agent P) Narrator: They on the jet sit as speed. Doctor 10Th: Allen J (shouted). Narrator: Back to the house Candace and Stacy watching them. Stacy: What they doing (Whisper). Candace: Shh! They up doing (Whisper). Stacy: Oh Candace. Candace: What. Stacy: When I walked to your house find that blue box in your yard and it said Police Public Call Box. Candace; Really. Stacy: I'm so Really oh the doors locked. Candace: Maybe is American blue box of lock the key. Narrator: Stacy has the truth. Phineas: We be finish this computer Memories of the seem. Buford: I just for remember for I bully. Bajeet: And even that inside of the past and longs (Indian). Narrator: They came before. Isabella: Ewe that’s terrible inside. Phineas: Don't worry is just we have that of boys and girls. Act 3 Candace: You guys are so busted. Stacy: Yeah like she said. Phineas: Oh hi Candace hi Stacy want to text of bones look like. Candace: Oh no I'm not do that. Stacy: And why you put the police blue box in your yard. Narrator: They just don't know what they did. Ferb: We didn't being here. Candace: Well we going to tell mum and dad about you did that. Stacy: So busted that. Narrator: They ran to get mum and dad. Phineas: Okay I hope you don't remember things. (Dr. Doofenshmitz theme) Narrator: Agent P and the Doctor in the Doofenshmitz house before that they trap on there chairs with irons on the windows. Dr. Doofenshmitz: Ah Perry the platypus and that strange guy, and by away your all trapped. Doctor 10Th: the Doctor that's my name. Dr. Doofenshmitz: Oh another evil doctor. Doctor 10Th: No I'm not your side of fool. Dr. Doofenshmitz: Your are spy of agent. Doctor 10Th: No I'm not of the spy you Doofen Dr. Man. Narrator: Doofenshmitz was shocked of it. Dr. Doofenshmitz:Thats Doofenshmitz get it right, Wow you sir are crazy guy browny. Doctor 10Th: So now you are going to say on your plans. Dr. Doofenshmitz: Oh yeah I design to blast away anyway I want, behold the blast-inator like it, with this device to teleport of mix-up place. Doctor 10Th: So you are pelting up of blast everything. Narrator: His right and his mad. Dr. Doofenshmitz: Yes, That right I do, what I must do. (Blast of all Song) Narrator: Dr. Doofenshmitz had been singing of it the doctor don't stop that his song it. Doctor 10Th: Oh come of that song it. Dr. Doofenshmitz: Come on of that, is the song you like it. Narrator: Doctor and Perry turn there eyes each offer. Dr. Doofenshmitz: Stop That With Your Eyes Of Each Other Is Annoying That. Narrator: Back for Flynn's house Candace and Stacy are watching. Stacy: What they are doing (whisper). Candace: Shh. Stacy: Candace I just remember (Whisper). Candace: What (Whisper). Stacy: Before I was going to your house I just saw a blue box in your yard, and it said the word Police public phone call box, but there's a key hole on this door but it's locked, and I here a sound. Narrator: Candace know is was toilet box of jokes on car stop. Candace: Maybe is just it's they inside of toilet. Narrator: And she was wrong is just look like joke of the toilet, but just as real TARDIS, before they finished the memories to the computer as a scream TV and the scanner seem, Before is they all scanned as skeleton on inside. Isabella: Wow, that is amazing me is beautiful. Bajeet: And my head is thickly. Phineas: I hope you like it of that. Narrator: They so surprised of that. Phineas: I just hope is the Doctor well find Perry. Buford: Doctor Poppet is never mind that guy. Narrator: She hit him on his arm. Isabella: We know that guy, he look is very strange, well he looks handsome guy and Phineas is. Buford: Man, what a loved-er of handsome things. Bajeet: Sham your of that. Phineas: Now who's next. Candace: You guys are so busted. Stacy: Yeah like she said it. Act 4 Narrator: They came out to running of asking. Phineas: Hi Candace, Hi Stacy do want to scan to the computer memories. Candace: Oh no, we are tell mum and dad, you, are so busted. Stacy: Oh boy. Narrator: They ran. Phineas: Tell them to what. Narrator: Back to Doofenshmitz house The Doctor and Agent P still trap in irons. Doctor 10Th: You can't do to steel that. Doofenshmitz: Even I find the missing key, Doctor thinner. Doctor 10Th: Try that machine of memory-inator you who I am. Doofenshmitz: huh Okay, behold memory-inator. Doctor 10Th: Just get on with it. Narrator: He ask him to skip it. Doofenshmitz: Hey my to say it. Doctor 10Th: Yeah sorry about can we just get on with it. Narrator: He put the Doctor on his head with whys, and aliens appeared from his memories of truth. Daleks Past: Exterminate!, Exterminate!. Cybermen Past: You will be deleted. Davros Past: You shell be punish for this (yelled). The Master Past: I am the master and will obey me. Sontrain Past: Next time we shell meet. Davros Past: you not heard the last of me I shell return. Slitheen Past: We are the Slitheen. Davros Past: That power well sent about a gods, I'll control the daleks, I shell have that power. The Master Past: The Master, Reborn (old man). Emperor Dalek Past: I am a god of all daleks (Yelled). Narrator: The memories was complete of truth he was surprise were his from. Doofenshmitz: Who are you. Doctor 10Th: I'm the time traveller, know as is Time Lord. Doctor 10Th: I'm the time traveller, know as is the Time Lord. Narrator: Agent P was surprised of that. Doctor 10Th: I from the planet called Gallifray. Narrator: His memories appeared his faces for was regenerations and his planet and every Time Lords. Doctor 10Th: I am the last Time Lord, and I'm alone. Doofenshmitz: Where you are the last Time Lord. Doctor 10Th: Because my planet is gone because the Daleks. Narrator: Daleks past appeared, In from the shopping Candace and Stacy found them. Candace: Mum, Dad you got to come home right now. Linda: But just getting some new dress. Stacy: Linda they just build a computer memory in the yard. Lawrence: If there is computer memories, we should be. Narrator: Candace and Stacy Grab. Candace: Come on Come on, Please. Linda: Just get my clothing. Narrator: again back to Doofenshmitz they still trapped. Dr Doofenshmitz: Your an alien. Doctor 10Th Yap, got two hearts makes funny sounds. Dr Doofenshmitz: any ways that, Prepare to destroy the city. Narrator: He push the buttons and it takes in ten seconds. Doctor 10Th: Perry, I distracted at him and I give you my sonic screwdriver just brute the button, Trust me (Whispered). Narrator: Agent P trust on him he push button as light up. Doctor 10Th: You never get away of this. Dr Doofenshmitz: Oh yes I can of it, to destroy the Tri-State Area and the Agent bass. Doctor 10Th: Even I can to stop time. Dr Doofenshmitz: Really. Doctor 10Th: Oh Yes my time machine right there. Doctor 10Th: I'm the time traveller, know as is the Time Lord. Narrator: Agent P was surprised of that. Doctor 10Th: I from the planet called Gallifray. Narrator: His memories appeared his faces for was regenerations and his planet and every Time Lords. Doctor 10Th: I am the last Time Lord, and I'm alone. Doofenshmitz: Where you are the last Time Lord. Doctor 10Th: Because my planet is gone because the Daleks. Narrator: Daleks past appeared, In from the shopping Candace and Stacy found them. Candace: Mum, Dad you got to come home right now. Linda: But just getting some new dress. Stacy: Linda they just build a computer memory in the yard. Lawrence: If there is computer memories, we should be. Narrator: Candace and Stacy Grab. Candace: Come on Come on, Please. Linda: Just get my clothing. Narrator: again back to Doofenshmitz they still trapped. Dr Doofenshmitz: Your an alien. Doctor 10Th Yap, got two hearts makes funny sounds. Dr Doofenshmitz: any ways that, Prepare to destroy the city. Narrator: He push the buttons and it takes in ten seconds. Doctor 10Th: Perry, I distracted at him and I give you my sonic screwdriver just brute the button, Trust me (Whispered). Narrator: Agent P trust on him he push button as light up. Doctor 10Th: You never get away of this. Dr Doofenshmitz: Oh yes I can of it, to destroy the Tri-State Area and the Agent bass. Doctor 10Th: Even I can to stop time. Dr Doofenshmitz: Really. Doctor 10Th: Oh Yes my time machine right there.